1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to socket connectors, and particularly, to a socket connector for use in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device has a subscriber identity module (SIM) card used for authorizing personal information and credit payment, and a SD secure digital memory (SD) card used for storing data for variety of contents. The SIM card is generally installed on a bottom of a battery chamber, which a battery abuts to reduce the risk of loss of the SIM card. The SD card is generally installed on a side surface of the electronic device so that it can be easily replaced.
However, since a first connector for fixing and connecting the SIM card and a second connector for fixing and connecting the SD card are individually mounted and installed in different respective locations, different spaces for mounting the first connector and the second connector are required. This makes it difficult to reduce the thickness and size of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.